Windwaker Matchmaker
by Elisafairy
Summary: Several Great Sea islanders receive a mysterious letter in the mail asking them to show up at Greatfish Isle one night, where a young man named Kamo asks them to join his club. What awaits Pashli, Mesa, Tott, and the others? THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Invitation

Windwaker Matchmaker

They had all received a letter on the same day. "Come to Greatfish Isle," it said, "when the moon is at its fullest. Tell no one about this." That was all it said.

Who was this and why did they want him to come to a deserted island at night? _Tell no one about this._ Were they going to kill him? The young Rito man had had this letter for a while, and tonight was finally the full moon. He reached for a knife, and then drew his hand away. He knew he wouldn't have the guts to use it, even in self defense. He was a gentle guy.

_Tonight's the full moon,_ he reminded himself. He looked up at the sky as if he could already see the moon and stars. Should he go or not? Though gentle, Pashli was also a curious Rito with a sense of adventure. He tucked the letter away in his pocket. It was only noon; he still had time to decide.

***

Mesa was cutting the grass with a sickle at a leisurely pace when his neighbor and friend, Abe, walked up to him. "Oh, here, Mesa," the older man said. "I was just checking the mail and saw this one labeled for you."

"Oh, um… thanks," Mesa said, confused. Who would he be getting a letter from? He read the note, but it only puzzled him more. _That's odd. Maybe they delivered it to the wrong place._ But then again, he didn't know of any other Mesas. _There's no return address. Maybe I'll just go to Greatfish so I can give the letter back and tell them they've got the wrong person._

***

Meanwhile, on a grassy cliff on a different island, a man in a white, sequined suit was throwing a temper tantrum. "You interrupted my dancing!" he howled.

Gillian, the blonde-haired woman who was the recipient of his screaming, backed away, surprised at his sheer loudness. "Whoa, whoa!" she said. "I just thought you'd be interested in this letter. The postman told me to give it to you, since he knew you'd be too, um, busy… to check the mail yourself."

Tott, the man whose dancing had been so rudely interrupted, snatched the letter out of her hand and unfolded it. Still dancing, he read it. _Ah-ha! Someone must have finally recognized my great talent for dancing!_

***

The moon was full and bright over Greatfish Island. Kamo sat on a piece of driftwood, staring up at the sky. Would anyone show tonight? He had to admit, the letter did sound creepy. He didn't blame them if they didn't come… but he hoped they would. He had been especially careful to avoid the ghost ship that appeared in these parts when the moon was missing only a sliver.

He stood up and stretched, then noticed something flying in the night. Pashli? A Kargoroc? A nocturnal seagull? He couldn't be sure. He readied his slingshot, then set it down again when he saw that it was, indeed, Pashli of the Rito Tribe.

With the flap of wings and flutter of feathers, Pashli landed gracefully on the shore, then crossed his arms. "Are you the one that sent this invitation?" he asked, holding the piece of paper out.

Kamo nodded, and Pashli asked, "What is this all about? How do you know me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kamo smirked. "I don't know when the others will show up. Here, have a seat."

Pashli remained standing. "What others? This had better be important. I'm very busy, you know."

"Sure, but I think this will be worth your while. Look, there's a boat now." A rugged purple-painted canoe with white symbols ran up onto the shore, and a young man got out, stumbling a bit.

"Watch where you're swinging that scythe," Pashli said, leaning away.

"Sorry," the man apologized. "I get a bit seasick. My name's Mesa, by the way."

"Pashli," the bird-man replied, shaking Mesa's hand. They both turned toward Kamo.

He was silent for a moment, then said, "The name's Kamo." He then turned to Mesa. "I sent the letter."

"Why?" Mesa asked. "And are you sure you got the right person."

Kamo smiled and nodded, a knowing look on his face, which freaked both Pashli and Mesa out. Again, how did he know them? "Are you sure you want me to tell you what this is all about? We could wait until the others come."

"Yes! Tell us!" Pashli and Mesa said at the same time.

"Okay, okay. You two have no patience. It spoils the secret and ruins all the fun, but I'll go ahead and tell you. This is a club for inhabitants of the Great Sea Islands who are single. The point is to have fun and possibly find true love with the person of your dreams." Kamo's thoughts returned to Linda, a childhood friend of his.

Pashli and Mesa looked at him as if he were crazy, then Pashli said, "I'm out of here," and began to fly away. Mesa started to go back to the boat, then stayed. "I should let my seasickness die down first," he said. It wasn't long before Pashli returned. "It does sound a bit interesting. I don't believe you've told us how you know us, or the fact that we're single. It's a tad creepy."

"I have a friend," Kamo said. "His name is Link, and I believe his a friend of both of yours as well." Pashli and Mesa nodded to confirm this. "Now," Kamo continued, "Until the others arrive, all we have to do is talk."

The three sat down on a driftwood log. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night," Pashli said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot

Windwaker Matchmaker Chapter 2

A boat crashed onto the shore, sending sand spraying into the faces of Kamo, Pashli, and Mesa. "Am I the only one who knows how to make a civilized entrance?" Pashli growled indignantly, brushing the sand off his feathers and clothes.

"Sorry! Hard to steer a boat while dancing!" A man in a sequined suit jumped out of the boat and struck a pose onshore.

"I'll bet," Pashli muttered.

"Who is this strange character?" Mesa whispered to Kamo.

"Er… his name is Tott. He lives on my island. Kind of crazy. I thought he could use a girlfriend."

"He could, but what girl would want him?"

Tott didn't seem to notice being talked about behind his back, and he continued to dance wildly along the beach.

Pashli & Mesa: …? *awkward silence*

"Okay!" Kamo said. "Let's begin this meeting now, seeing as no one else seems to be coming!"

"What exactly is the purpose of this again?" asked Mesa.

"The purpose of this club is to make friends and…" Kamo pulled an index card out of his pocket and read what he had written earlier. "…fill the emptiness in our hearts by helping each other win the love of our dream girl."

"That's creepy," said Mesa.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Pashli. "I'm not all that lonely being single."

"In other words," said Tott, still dancing, "you want us to help you impress your crush back on Windfall?"

"WHAT?!" Kamo yelled, then muttered, "Darn it, he's on to me…" _And I thought the only thing he paid attention to was his dancing…_

"Is this what this is all about?" asked Pashli. "Of all the ridiculous schemes…"

"Oh, come on," Kamo said. "It'll be fun. And once I've impressed Linda, I'll help you guys out, too."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll do it," Mesa said.

"Me too," said Pashli.

Tott said, "I've already found my one true love: dancing. But you can count me in, anyway."

"Thanks, guys," said Kamo. "Now, our first step in this plot is to-"

"Plot?" Pashli buried his head in his wings. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Yes, plot," Kamo continued. "Step number one… eliminate any rivals!"

Windfall Island, the next day

"Won't someone see us doing this in the middle of the day?" Pashli whispered, nervous. "We could have waited until tonight."

"That's okay," Kamo whispered back. "No one will see us in this dark alley."

"But- why would he go walking around a dark alley, anyway?" Mesa asked. "And why did we have to dress in these ridiculous black outfits?"

"To blend in, duh!" Kamo was getting more than a bit irritated. Maybe he should have picked some more competent accomplices.

"Again: middle of the day," Mesa said. "These outfits only make us stand out more."

"Whatever. Has anyone seen Tott lately?" Kamo asked.

"Nah," Pashli said. "I think we lost him back when we passed his little cliff. Wait! I think I see someone coming!"

"That's Anton, alright," Kamo said. "Hide behind those bushes, quick!"

The three leaped into a nearby bush as a young man in a striped shirt walked by.

"Now!" Kamo hissed. "Get him!"

Mesa and Pashli jumped out and forced Anton to the ground, then tied him up with rope and a net.

"What in the Great Sea is going on here?" Anton cried, struggling to get the net off, and failing.

Nobody answered him. Kamo just snapped his fingers and said to Pashli and Mesa. "Take him to the lair…"

"No! Put me down! Please! Where are you taking me? Nooooooo!"

"We'll explain later… maybe," Kamo said.

_Later, in the Windfall prison where Tingle was!_

"We've decided not to explain what's going on," Kamo said. "You might interfere with our mission."

"Oh, come on! I'm in prison, there's no way I could interfere in anything! Besides, I have a right to know why I was jumped on by you lunatics and brought here."

"Oh, do you, now?" Kamo said. "I guess I could tell you. My army of miniblins would hold you here in any case."

Mesa leaned in and whispered to Kamo, "We have an army of miniblins?"

Kamo whispered back, "No, just play along, it keeps prisoners cooperative."

"You seem to know a little too much about this kind of thing," Pashli said, a little nervous.

Kamo ignored him and continued to Anton, "I'm holding you prisoner here so I can win the heart of my dear Linda, whom you stole away from me!"

"No!"

"Yes! With you out of the way, I am free to confess my love to her, without any competition!"

"You fiend!"

"Pashli, Mesa, come. We have a date to make."

"Noooo! You'll never get away with it!" Anton cried.

"Watch me. Oh wait, you can't. You're being held captive in a prison underneath a building."

Kamo, Pashli and Mesa left the building. Part One of Kamo's plot was successful.

_To be continued…_


End file.
